Sixteen Years Later
by livelife4chibi
Summary: Sixteen years after the end of The Host. Wanda and Ian have a daughter together, and she has a major attitude problem. A love story:) Please leave your comments (I know you have them)! This is my first story and I would really appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today is the first time that I would get to meet a real soul, as in one from the _outside_. I'd heard of them all of my life, but I was careful not to associate with them. It was extremely dangerous. The stories that I'd heard about the souls were scary, and I often worried about what would happen if someday we did get discovered. I had so much to lose. I feared the souls, and rightfully so. They had within them the power to destroy a whole species.

I chuckled quietly to myself. They were on the brink of that already.

The stories were what kept me going, as well as my family. They were similar to something that a parent would tell a child just to make them behave. The only difference was that the stories about the souls were real: three women were found dead after jumping from a building in order to avoid capture. It was a fate deemed worse than death. The stories of the souls were horrific.

But, there was nothing quite as terrifying as seeing one face-to-face.

My whole life had consisted mainly upon survival. In the fifteen years I've lived, I had been forced to learn one rule very quickly: eat or be eaten. One wrong step and a human would be killed. Well, technically not _killed_. He would just get his mind erased and his body stolen. He's as good as dead, though. However, there are always exceptions to the rules. Wanderer had been placed within Melanie's body and wasn't able to take her over completely. But that happened a long time ago.

This morning, Jared and his group returned from their raid early, and with a soul. Nobody seemed to be very pleased about this. I hadn't been able to see the soul because I had been at the back of the crowd when Jared returned. It didn't really help that almost everybody else was taller than me, either.

Of course the soul had been immediately confined into an empty room. I wasn't allowed to see the soul at first, but the day passed and no one had been able to make the soul utter a single word. I begged Wanda, also known as Wanderer, to let me see the soul for the remainder of the night.

"Please!" I begged, grabbing her arm as she tried to get to her room.

"No! It's not safe for you," she replied, obviously fed up with me. I pulled on her arm even harder, but I wasn't strong enough to stop her. So I was being dragged through the hallway.

"But I could help! I _want_ to help!"

She stopped and turned to face me. "Would you please just stop it?" she finally asked. I had her exactly where I wanted her now.

I went into stubborn-teenage mode. I crossed my arms after she stopped pulling away from me and demanded, "Only if you let me see the soul. I could help everyone, and what's the worst that could happen? I'm not able to help? It's still a win-win situation."

She threw her head back and groaned. "Fine! Alright? I'll give you an hour. And _that's it._ Understand?"

I was already jumping around in the hallway with joy. No person could resist that logic, and Wanda was just a person. Who could blame her for that?

She led me back the way we had come. "I have to find Ian first."

"Why?" I complained.

She gave me a look that immediately shut me up. "Because he would probably like to know what's going on. Plus, you'll need to be able to protect yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ian's not going to let you into that room without a gun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ian completely disagreed with Wanda's decision to let me see the soul. I guess that I couldn't be too surprised. The only thing that extremely bothered me was his reasoning: he didn't think that I could help at all.

"You're offending my intelligence," I whined.

"This has nothing to do with your intelligence. This has to do with your _inexperience_," Ian replied as he helped Jared bring the boxes from the raid to the storage rooms.

I stomped my foot and argued, "I'm almost sixteen! I think I can handle one little soul!"

Jared walked by with a stack of boxes in his arms. He gave me a mocking look. "Remember, it's not you that your parents don't trust, it's-"

I interrupted him with a roll of my eyes. "Everyone else. I know, I know. But that isn't the case. He doesn't trust me."

Wanda was standing next to me. She patted my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. She failed horribly. "Honey, it's okay. It's better this way."

"For _who_? This is so not fair." I crossed my arms and fought the overwhelming urge to break something.

Ian walked past me again, his hands now empty. He leaned over to grab another box. "Think about it this way. You'd be using a gun if I did let you in there, and you've never used a gun before. You'd probably blow your own foot off."

My face twisted and I couldn't fight my anger anymore. I grabbed for Ian's gun, which he had rested on the ground beside the boxes while he was moving the supplies. No one moved to stop me because no one expected what I was about to do.

I aimed the gun at a box resting on the other side of the room. I fired seven times at it before looking at the finished work. Everyone else was still frozen, staring at me and my unexpected actions.

Jared was running back into the room, alarmed. "What happened?"

Then he looked at me and the gun in my hands. It took a few moments before he processed what had just happened and responded to it.

His voice came out harshly. "Mira, what do you think you're doing?"

"Proving to my parents that I can handle myself with a single soul," I replied, gesturing to my target. There were two holes for eyes, one for a nose, and four for a perfectly curved smile. It was a smiley face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mira, where did you learn to do _that_?" Wanda demanded with a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Great Uncle Jeb," I reply calmly, remembering our sessions on weekends together. My parents thought that he was teaching me History, and (in a way) he was. We were discussing the greatest wars in human history when he suggested that I get an up-close look at the weaponry. He let me fire a few shots of an old gun, and that was when he decided that I needed to learn how to use it properly.

Ian's look of shock turned into a smile when he saw the box. "I knew you were a quick learner!" I wasn't too surprised that my father would approve.

Jared playfully punched me in the shoulder and stared at my art. "You're a better shot than your father was when he was your age!"

"Jared!" Wanda cried out, infuriated. "This is serious! I never gave Jeb permission to teach our daughter how to fight!" She directed the last part at Ian, giving him a death glare and silently urging him to say something in her defense.

Instead he said, "You let her learn Taekwondo!"

"Not willingly! I only agreed because you kept pushing for it."

"She needs to be able to handle herself. We might not always be around to protect her from danger. Learning how to properly shoot a gun is a necessary step."

"You know how I feel about this, Ian."

"Wanda," Ian pleaded.

She shook her head and said, "Fine, you can deal with her unnecessary training. I'll be in our room, and I want to be left alone." Wanda stormed off. She was usually quite level-headed, but her human emotions were probably making her frantic. I didn't blame her, though, either. She was a pacifist, and everyone was quite aware of that.

I turned to Ian once Wanda was out of sight. "So, daddy…can I please see the soul now?" I begged, clasping my hands together and giving him my best puppy-dog face.

My father shrugged his shoulders and said, "As long as you've got a gun with you at all times."

I flashed him a bright smile.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have been reading thus far! This is my first story and I really do appreciate your comments! They make me so happy and excited! So please keep me updated on how I'm doing!**

**Also, can anyone guess what is different about the main character, Mira? I don't want to give anything away, but she's not quite a human **_**or**_** soul…hmm? Please leave your comments!**

**And on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Ian stopped me as we reached the hallway that led to the soul. He grabbed my arm roughly, and I looked at it in surprise. It looked wrong to be there.

I frowned up at him, confused. "What?"

His face was serious as he glowered down at me. The intensity radiating from his skin was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It wasn't like him to act strange when it came to his little girl. It was just a 'best friends' kind of thing between us; no secrets and no lies. He'd never been too serious with me, and never this bad.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be careful."

I did a double-take. "Don't you trust me? I'll be perfectly safe." I touched the gun that was strapped to my thigh.

"I'll be right outside the door. Holler if you need me," he ordered, letting go of my arm.

Frowning, I instinctively grabbed my arm where it had been squeezed. My father was going to be right outside? What was this? Certainly not trust.

"But, Dad," I whined.

"Do you want to help?"

"Yes," I grumbled, knowing where this was headed.

"And you have to see the soul to do that?"

"Yes."

"And the only way that is going to happen is when you're in a safe position. And I'm not considering you in a safe position unless I'm there, too," he said in a firm voice.

I stomped my foot angrily. "Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not you, it's him."

"Him? What do you think a little boy is going to do to me?"

My father made a face I knew very well. It signaled that he knew something that I didn't.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"He's not a little boy, and he could hurt you if he wanted to."

"He's a _soul_, like Mom. Would Mom hurt anyone?"

"That's beside the point. I'll be waiting for you. You have thirty minutes to make him say something, and then I'm pulling you out."

Before I could complain about the lack of time as well as privacy, my father was shoving me down the hallway. After stumbling from his force, I continued with my arms crossed. My father walked behind me, and I wanted to know what he was thinking. Why didn't he trust me? That was something that our relationship constantly depends on. Without it…

I can't stop the thought. _Without it, he'd be just like Mom._

There was a dull light on the other side of the hallway, and I knew that it was coming from the small pane of glass in the heavy wooden door. Behind that door there was usually food from the raids, but not right now.

There was a soul this time.

My father had told me that _it_ was a _he_, and he wasn't a little boy. I was beginning to expect a man around my parent's age, and (for some reason unknown to me) I imagined short blond hair, tan skin, and a heavy build.

When I turned the door knob, I took a deep breath before entering the dim room.

My expectations were completely wrong.

Curled in a corner, I saw the rugged jeans and dirty white t-shirt first. Then I noticed the terrible condition of his shoes. The pale skin was almost blinding in the poor light given by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

He didn't stir as the door shut behind me, and I thought that he might be asleep. I moved towards him cautiously, my hand resting on the gun.

His eyes were closed, and his eye brows were furrowed. He looked angry.

He was so beautiful. His pale skin contrasted his medium-length black hair that would have covered his eyes if he had been standing. His eyelashes curved delicately, and his nose was almost perfectly straight. His face was strong and vulnerable at the same time. I was so taken back by his beauty that I almost didn't notice the small cuts along his cheeks.

He looked like he was barely older than me.

Was this what my father was so afraid of? Me having a crush on him? I sat down, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the soul noticed and his eyes flew open.

I froze, staring into the dark brown eyes. I was shocked to see the silver ring around both of his pupils, even though I knew that he was a soul. I hadn't seen any eyes like this except when I saw Wanda. My own eyes were close to theirs, but I was different. Everyone told me that I was one of a kind.

He stared at me for a few moments, confused, and then he must have remembered where he was. He shuffled backwards away from me, the muscles in his arms bulging. I would never forget that moment when he looked at me with such disgust.

It wasn't my fault that he was here. I couldn't think of whose fault it was exactly. I didn't know how he had gotten here, or why. It was aggravating to know so little about something so big.

We stared at each other from across the room for a few minutes. I was intrigued enough not to get bored.

"Hello," I finally say to him. I didn't expect a reply; he just winced at my words.

A few moments later, I try again. "My name is Miracle of Life."

His eyes squint and he leans forward, looking deep into my eyes. I scrutinized him, carefully watching his expressions as he beholds my own face.

His face was curious and frightened. It almost took away his beauty. Almost. His voice was deep and raspy.

"What _are_ you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you begin reading, I must tell you that I changed the rating from K to T. I love me some heavy romance on occasion…**

**At long last, the romance shall begin! (There isn't too much in this chapter, though, because the characters barely know each other, after all.) I've been waiting to write this for quite a while! Unfortunately I've been waiting **_**too**_** long, and so this chapter will move kind of fast.**

**Please send me reviews!**

Chapter Five

I looked down at my hands nervously and stuttered, "My mother is a soul, and my father is human. Well, more or less human," I joke before continuing. "My parents thought I would be all human, but it turns out they were wrong. I'm part soul, too."

"Your eyes…" the soul trails, leaning in to stare at them closer. I shifted my weight uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Yeah, I know."

"Miracle of Life, huh?" he asks, moving to sit next to me.

I put my hand on the gun cautiously, and I leave it there while the soul relaxes his head backwards against the hard wall.

He breathes out deeply. "I'm Collin Casey."

"A human name? Is this your first planet?"

"Actually, yeah. And I'm dying to move somewhere else. It's too difficult to be happy here," he replies. When I look over at him, he's got his eyes shut.

"Well, sometimes you have to be happy even when the things around you make it hard to be," I say shakily. I was scared to have someone so close to me, especially a soul. I was even more nervous because I'd never been around a guy my age before, human or soul. It was intense and nerve-wracking.

I hadn't even realized that I'd been studying his face until his eyes fluttered open and stared back at me. The silver rings took my breath away momentarily. He frowns and sits up straighter.

"Would you be happy if you were locked in a room surrounded by humans and not knowing what they would do to you?"

"Well," I began.

He tilted his head with a funny expression on his face. "Don't. You're used to humans, and they aren't threatening your life. There's a major difference." He leans his head back and relaxes, but the scowl is still imminent on his face.

I lean my own head back in humble resignation. "All I was going to say was that at least you have a group of humans that have two souls with them already. Imagine if you had come along at the same time my mother did."

"Your mother?"

"She was the first soul, and I'm the second."

"And you live here willingly?"

I was shocked by the question. I had never thought about being anywhere else. "My family is here, so this is where I stay," I defend, almost angry.

"And my family is out there."

I'm taken back immediately. The appearance of sadness in his eyes was so great. He was so right. I hadn't even thought about how he had been ripped from his world and placed into mine: one where the smallest mistake could mean death. Especially for a soul.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry," I offered.

He gave me a questioning look. "You're sorry? For what?"

"For not being able to help you." I didn't really feel like talking anymore. I felt bad for him. If I had been taken away from my safe haven…I don't know what I would do.

Actually, I did. I would do everything within my power to get back home. I was almost sure that he, _Collin_, would be thinking exactly that: escape. I stood up, and Collin tensed at the motion.

"Tell me something," I demand, instantly curious.

He's frowning at me. "What?"

"How did you manage to get caught?"

"Caught? More like stolen. I was minding my own business, just hiking down the mountain path to get some fresh air. That was what my Comforter had recommended. All of a sudden, I hear a vehicle coming, so I stop and watch. Someone in the car saw me, and the vehicle came to a halt.

"I had thought that it was just another group of souls, but then a group of men got out and charged at me. I could see the bloodlust in their eyes. I tried to run away, but they were too fast.

"I hit the ground and blacked out before I could scream, and I woke up in here. Ever since I've been awake, people have been trying to information out of me. Like I'm a Seeker or something."

I flinched at the word. My parents had warned me well enough of the Seekers, and they were pretty rare nowadays. Some of the souls hadn't given up on the thought of finding the almost-extinct humans, though, so some remained behind. It was rare when they found another human being though.

I sat down in front of him with my legs crossed so that I could talk to him easier. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being a soul implanted in a body," I ask more directly.

I carefully watch his expressions, so warm and comforting. I wanted to know more about the souls, and I never dared to ask my mother or father. "Oh, that. It's…strange. I can still remember being placed into this body, when it was really young anyways. It's kind of a beautiful process."

He was staring at me now, and I watched as he reached his hand up to my face. I didn't stop him, although I was scared. I was staring into his eyes, and he mumbled, "You have such pretty eyes."

I'd never found my eyes to be attractive, and I usually ignored the comments that my parents said about them. I had two different eyes; one with a ring and one without. What was so amazing about that?

Whatever was drawing Collin to me, I could feel it too. It felt like strings pulling me, towards him, and it was nothing I'd ever experienced. I almost changed my mind and pulled away, but it was too late for that.

His breath was hot on my lips, sending shivers like waterfalls down my arms. It felt strange, and it definitely felt good. My eyes were closed as his lips brushed over mine, slowly at first. I was drawn in as he began a delicious rhythm of harder kisses, electrifying my skin.

My mind was scattered the instant his hand got tangled in my long brown hair. He tugged at it gently, and I felt everything around me drop away. It was us, _just_ us, and I wanted more.

But he pulled away, and I felt the disappointment wash over me. I was still hungry for him. I was still surprised at the tender way his lips molded against mine. I would have given anything to have kept that moment.

The door flew open, and at first I was scared that my father had seen us. But Ian's face wasn't angry; it was horrified.

The words tumbled from his lips almost as fast as Collin's hand guiltily pulled out of my hair. My father didn't seem to notice how little space was between us, but after he spoke I forgot about my desire for Collin.

"Melanie's been kidnapped!"


End file.
